The Afterlife of Mystical Witch, writer of the story 'The Truth'
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: This is the afterlife of the fanfiction author mystical witch & what happens when people go against the canon romantic ships of Harry Potter, & all. There is a better summary within the story. But Misty uses a combination of Mai's, Tea's and Kaiba's deck. While Ruler uses Yami Yugi's deck with better cards. Yugioh Aspects actually and Misty's punishment is mentioned in the story.


The Afterlife of 'The Truth'.

Summary: This is the afterlife of the characters even of the author of the story 'The Truth' by Mystical Witch. This is also a crossover story, with divine intervention, historical aspects, and with Yugioh duel monsters items. The Characters are in this story that speak are only the main characters, the side characters are basically well the characters just watching like an audience just minus the cheering or jeering.

Main Characters:

Ruler aka (Wizarding God)

Misty aka (Mystical Witch).

Death, of course.

The Duel Process.

I believe that is enough.

* * *

Misty woke up as her younger self which kind of surprised her but was surprised she was blocked by limbo to the afterlifes.

Death said, "You may be wondering why you are being prevented from entering the heavens."

Misty said, "Yes, of course. do you know why? And Who are you?"

Death said, "Yes, I do know why and I am Death and No, I'm not allowed to tell you only the Ruler or Wizarding God can."

The Wizarding God exits his heavenly space

Misty felt the Wizarding God's power and made her shiver.

Wizarding God said, "You may be wondering why you are here in limbo, and not in the presence of the christianity god instead, You may call be Ruler rather than Wizarding God as the other name is pretty much a mouthful. Now first and foremost you fanfiction stories as by creating them you have became a god without even knowing it in your own right and thereby breaking the christianity's gods one of the 10 commandments, 'Thou Shalt Have No Other God's Before Me' and that includes writing fanfiction stories. You are here because you went against canon shipping in your story 'The Truth'. As Draco and Ginny would and could never get together without risking Lucius escaping Azkaban and killing his son preventing the marriage between a Weasley and Malfoy. The second option is because of Arnold September Weasley's unbreakable vow that prevented all future Weasleys from ever marrying into the Malfoy line unless they would be disowned and rather become an orphan or something like that."

Misty said, "What happens to my characters?"

Ruler said, "Well, have you read Septimus Julius Weasley and the Unbreakable Vow? You've received a message explaining a warning you had earlier in your lifetime from AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter. But you ignored the warning. So now you have to face the consequences as I've told the characters of your story what happens and if they never regretted their life choices, harry would never be the boy who lived and thereby neville would inadvertently become the boy who lived and thereby become the dark lord's apprentice, and eventually a new dark lord after vanquishing voldy. Since Draco adn Ginny married one another in your story and there by if neither one of them regretted the soul disintegration method, and if a soul is disintegrated then they are reborn into the same timeline, earth, dimension, universe, multi-verse and story that they came from but are reborn as either a miscarriage, stillborn, stillbirth or dies of SIDS(Sudden Infant Death Syndrome).

If Hermione is miscarried, stillborn, stillbirth, or dies of SIDS, then Ron is also miscarried, stillborn, stillbirth and dies of SIDS as well and vice versa.

If Draco is miscarried, stillborn, stillbirth, or dies of SIDS, then Astoria Greengrass is also miscarried, stillbirth, stillborn and dies of SIDS as well and vice versa.

If Harry is miscarried, stillborn, stillbirth, or dies of SIDS, then Ginerva is also miscarried, stillborn, stillbirth, and dies of SIDS as well and vice versa.

Thereby if Neville is still married to Hannah he would be fine, but if he wasn't married to hannah then the lord voldy would win the war. and thereby a dystopian future. like 2012 or worse would happen. Or like the charmed one 1998-2006 version of where Bianca brings chris back and also see the future from his flashbacks of his life. That is what will happen if Lord Voldemort had won the War. (Misty looked ashamed of herself for even writing the truth story).

Misty said, "I want my world to still exist."

Ruler said, "I'm sorry no can do."

Misty scowled, "Then I challenge you to a Yugioh Duel Monsters Duel. Using the Battle City Rules and Only Fusion and Ritual and Normal and Effect monster summons. If I win, you leave my world of stories alone, you can do what you wish with the others, but leave my world alone."

Ruler said, "And If you lose?"

Misty said, "Then you may punish me."

Ruler said, "Life Point Count?"

Misty said, "4000 per Duelist."

Ruler said, "Very Well. Then we'll duel. and since this is the afterlife we can have the holographic version of the battle city duel disk, just imagine you deck and you will have it. But first, I would like you to be William Shakespeare, and Mr. Shakespeare what hair colors were Romeo and Juliet in your play?"

William answered, "Romeo had jet black hair and Juliet had Red Copper hair color. I believe that is all you need to know as the remakes have nothing to do with the truth."

Misty was surprised at the hair color of her favorite play characters, but still she didn't want her story to perish like the cruel way the ruler described.

Misty and Ruler said, "DUEL."

Misty LP: 4000

Ruler LP: 4000.

Begin of Turn 1a

Misty's turn, "I begin first, 'I draw."

Misty's Hand: Fairy's Gift, Cyber Harpie, Happy Lover, Spellbinding Circle, Magician of Faith, and Mirror Force.

Ruler's Hand: Rising Energy, Magician's Valkyria, 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom, Swords of Revealing Light and Silent Swordsman LV 3.

Misty said, "I summon Cyber Harpie in Atk mode (Atk 1800, Def 1600) and I place two cards face down on the field and end my turn.

End of Turn 1a

Begin Turn 1b

Ruler said, "I draw and he drew the Silent Swordsman LV5 and smirked, I activate the magic card 'Swords of Revealing Light. Then I summon Silen Swordsman Lv3 in ATK mode (ATK 1000, DEF 1000) Then I place one card face down on the field and end my turn.

End of Turn 1b

Turn 2

Misty's LP:4000

Ruler's LP:4000

Misty's Hand: Fairy's Gift, Happy Love, and Magician of Faith.

Ruler's Hand: Magician's Valkyria, 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom, Silent Swordsman LV5.

Turn 2a.

Misty said, "I draw." She drew Pot of Greed. and smiled.

Misty said, "I activate the magic card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw 2 more cards from my deck." She draw White Dragon Ritual and Paladin of White Dragon.

Misty said, "I activate the magic card 'White Dragon Ritual and I discard my Fairy's Gift to summon Paladin of White Dragon to the field in ATK mode (ATK 1900 DEF 1100). Then I'll sacrifice my Paladin to bring out my 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'. Her deck is then shuffled and then she summons a monster face-down on the field. and ends her turn.

Sword of Revealing Light: 1 Turn passed.

End of Turn 2a

Begin of Turn 2b.

Misty's Hand: Happy Lover.

Ruler's Hand: Magician's Valkyria, 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom, Silent Swordsman LV5.

Ruler said, "I draw and he drew 'Dark Magician' yugi's version.

Ruler said, "I activate the special effect of my Silent Swordsman Lv 3 to special summon Silent Swordsman Lv5 in Atk mode (ATK 2300, Def 2100) and then I summon Magician's Valkyria in Atk mode (ATK 1600, DEF 1000) and I end my turn.

Ruler's LP:4000

Misty's LP:4000

End of Turn 2b.

Swords of Revealing Light: 2 Turns Passed.

Misty's Hand: Happy Lover.

Ruler's Hand: 4-starred Ladybug of Doom, Dark Magician.

Begin of Turn 3a.

Misty draws Card of Sanctity and since they are using anime rules instead she smiles. and activates the magic card which allows both players to draw until they are holding six cards in their hands.

Their cards they are holding after their individual draws are these:

Misty's Hand: Happy Lover, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Polymerzation, Defusion, and Negate Attack.

Ruler's Hand: 4-starred Ladybug of Doom, Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack(spell card), Thousand Knives, Dark Magician Girl and Ancient Rules.

Misty smiled, "I activate Polymerization to fuse the two blue eyes white dragons in my hand with the one I have on the field to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK 4500, DEF 3800). I end my turn by place two cards face down on the field.

End of Turn 3a.

Begin of Turn 3b.

Swords of Revealing Light: 3 turns passed and is sent to the graveyard.

Misty's Hand: Happy Lover.

Ruler's Hand: 4-starred Ladybug of Doom, Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack(spell card), Thousand Knives, Dark Magician Girl and Ancient Rules

Ruler said, "I draw" and he draws a spell known as Magician's Unite and smiles.

Ruler said, "I sacrifice my Swordsman LV5 to summon Dark Magician Girl in Atk mode (ATK 2000, DEF 1700). Then I activate a magic card known as Ancient Rules which allows me to summon a Level 5 or above monster directly to the field. Take to the field my faithful servant, Dark Magician in ATK mode (ATK 2500, DEF 2100). Then next I activate a spell card known as Dark Magic Attack. which allows my dark magician to destroy all spell and trap cards my opponent controls."

Misty's traps disappear.

Ruler continued, "Then next I activate a magic card known as Thousand Knives which allows me to destroy one monster on your side of field I chose you Ultimate Dragon to be destroyed. Then next I activate my trap card known as Rising Energy I discard my 4-starred Ladybug of Doom to the graveyard to increase the Atk of my Dark Magician Girl by 1500. making her attack power 3500. Now I enter my battle phase.

Dark Magician Girl attack Misty's Cyber Harpie with Dark Burning Attack."

Cyber Harpie is destroyed and Misty loses 1700 LP.

Misty's LP:2300

Ruler's LP:4000.

Ruler continued, "I'm not done, now Dark Magician attack Misty's LP directly and win me the duel. Dark Magic Attack.

Misty take 2500 points of Damage and Ruler wins the duel.

Misty LP:0000

Ruler:4000

Ruler said, "I win. It's over."

Misty's said, "How could I lose with Kaiba's deck mixed with Tea's and Mai's."

Ruler said, "You had two many cards in your deck perhaps too many monsters and Now your punishment, you will be miscarried in the christianity god's world, but reborn into the novel world of harry potter or movie version, but you are going to be reborn as Daphne Ariel Greengrass sister of Astoria Nicola Greengrass. who eventually truly marries Malfoy as the JKR books and movie are canon unlike Fanfiction which are against canon romances mostly.

Misty was then reborn as Daphne Greengrass and died during the Final Battle of Hogwarts and she learned her lesson truly. She asked for forgiveness. and was reborn one again into the Harry Potter world making sure she survived but never messed with fanfiction stories ever again.

THE END.


End file.
